The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants
by CaptainMeghanSparrow
Summary: Continuation of "The Council of Mirrors" what happens after Puck shows up to crash Sabrina's wedding? Contains spoilers from the final book, do not read if you have not read the last book. Oneshot! Enjoy! Puck


The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

Summary: Continuation of the latest, and last Sister's Grimm book. This will contain spoilers so read "The Council of Mirrors" before reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sister's Grimm!

"Hello, Stinky," he said with a wink that infuriated Sabrina, but not enough to keep her from grinning.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Took you long enough, Gasbag."

"Traffic." he smirked

She raised an eyebrow "In the sky?"

He shrugged sheepishly "Come on, I had to see what poor sap you were marrying. Of course now that I'm here I know you don't really want to marry booger-breathe over there."

"Hey-!" Bradley began to protest.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed "Puck, what makes you think I'd just toss everything aside and not marry him."

"Simple...me."

"You?" she gave him a seething look "IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ IN HERE AFTER YOU'VE BEEN OFF GALLIVANTING-"

"Was I gallivanting?" he smirked

She paid him no mind "-WHO KNOWS WHERE AND YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO JUST-"

He rolled his eyes and cut her off as he swooped down and kissed her firmly on the lips. When they finally pulled away the room was in complete silence, you could have heard a pin drop.

Bradley had the expression similar of someone who had been clubbed over the head, Daphne had a huge grin on her face as she bit down on her fist and Henry, well... he just looked furious.

"Oh." Sabrina mumbled as they pulled away. She felt breathless, sort of woozy like she'd been spinning for too long, but at the same time she was on cloud 9, something she hadn't felt for so many years, and she missed it. She cursed herself that he could still make her feel that way after so long. Right then she knew she'd made up her mind.

Puck raised his eyebrows in hesitation and cleared his throat "Um... waiting for a punch to the gut."

She grinned "Not this time fairy boy,"

He gave her a rare smirk-free smile "I knew you still loved me."

"Oh shut up." she said and threw herself into his arms.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" a voice boomed and Sabrina looked around in surprise to find Bradley was the one that was yelling. She felt guilt rise up in her chest as she had forgotten all about him.

"Um, yes?" she squeaked

"You're really choosing HIM over ME!" he shouted a look of complete betrayal and outrage on his face.

"Oh right, um I'm real sorry but ya see, I kinda can't can't marry you on account of-"

"She loves ME of course." Puck smiled triumphantly.

He looked completely gob-smacked "Your in love with… PETER-"

"Bradley no!" Daphne yelled

"-PAN!"

Puck's face turned completely red. His wings started flapping a thousand times a second as he rose up into the air.

Sabrina face-palmed "Oh well done, now you've done it! And to think I was about to marry you..." she mumbled "Everyone hold on to something!"

As steam shot out of Puck's ears, the church began to rumble "I AM NOT THAT TIGHT-PANTS WEARING, FAIRY DUST-FLOATING, PIRATE SHIP RIDING, NANCY BOY!"

He morphed into a rhinoceros and charged at Bradley throwing him over his back. He burst out the church doors and threw him so far he landed on top of a building. He smiled at his accomplishment as he morphed back into a man. Nodding his approval he headed back in the church. All Bradley's relatives had taken the opportunity to scream, then promptly flee.

Sabrina rolled her eyes as she walked down the steps to meet him "Bit extreme don't you think?"

He thought for a moment. "Um...nope!" he said popping the 'p'.

She couldn't help but smile.

Puck's eyes lit up as he got an idea "Hey, since we're here, why don't we put this church to use?"

Sabrina furrowed he brows "What do you mean?"

He grinned "Marry me, Grimm?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Er-what? I mean, right now? But I-"

Marry Puck? Right this minute? She'd only just stopped marrying someone else. How could she possibly...

"Okay." she heard the words come out of her own mouth, surprising herself.

"Like I always say, why waste a good shindig?" he smiled and picked her up bridal style flying them over to the altar.

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE!" an angry voice screamed. Sabrina saw her father storming up the stairs.

"You can't just go marrying him willy nilly! We had a plan! You were supposed to marry Bradley!" his face was full of sadness.

Sabrina looked at her dad in pity "Oh Dad..."

Henry's shoulders slumped "T-this isn't right! There's no reason you should get marry MY daughter!" he rounded on Puck. Puck simply shuffled his feet nervously and grinned sheepishly at Sabrina.

"Sure there is, I love her." And that's the only time he'd ever admit it to a room full of people- Er- everafters rather.

Sabrina smiled and crowd of friends and family "Awwed" at the sweet moment.

"Oh shut up!" Henry yelled at them. Then turned back to the couple and pursed his lips. "Fine! You'd marry him eventually anyway!" he grumbled and plopped himself back in his seat, slouching and mumbling profanities under his breath.

Sabrina and Puck turned back to the alter to find the priest hiding.

Sabrina cleared her throat. "Um, I'd like to take this man for my husband please."

"Finally." he said coming out of his hiding spot. "Do you Uh..."

"Puck."

"Right, yes. Do you Puck take Sabrina Grimm for your-"

"yeah, yeah," he waved him off "Sure."

"Oh uh yes, and do you Sabrina take Puck for your lawfully wedded husband?"

Sabrina smirked "If I must."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." he turned to Puck "You may now kiss the-"

Puck grabbed Sabrina firmly by the waist and dipped her, kissing her lips hungrily.

"-Bride..." the priest finished lamely.

Henry huffed his displeasure while the remaining guests broke out into applause.

Puck scooped up Sabrina into his arms, sprouted his pink insect-like wings and flew right out the smashed stain glass window.

Sabrina giggled as he shouted "It's gonna be one hell of a honeymoon!"

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Henry yelled and jumped out of his seat.

"Oh Henry," Veronica soothed

"You have candy!" Daphne squealed as everyone looked at her in confusion and a little fright.

"What?" she looked at them blankly "You said 'Oh Henry' And I really wanted a chocolate bar."

Veronica laughed "Well at least some things never change."

"Daphne, promise me you'll never get married." Henry told his daughter as they walked out of the church.

"Oh Daddy, I'll always be your little girl." she said sweetly while slipping a piece of paper into someone's pocket on her way out.

The church wasn't in such good shape as the guests filed out. Pinocchio was last to leave. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked to the door. He frowned as he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket, and then grinned as he read the writing.

_385 - 2236_

_CALL ME!_

_-Daphne_

**The End**


End file.
